A Love Story
by miss.roxyREMKE
Summary: a story that Pony and His friend Leslie goes through.
1. A Secret

Leslie pov.

We were Friends in 7th grade.

He asked me out this year.

I said no.

I don't know how I could.

So I came up with a excuse that he would distracted me from my singing.

Yeah I sing. And I have writin' many songs for him.

I don't know how I like him.

But I do he is so sweet and beautiful. And every time I'm around him now, I cant think he's just so… _ugh! Damn! Why did I say NO!!!_

He told me he liked me!

And now I like him.

His name? You wanna know his name?

HOLD ON! I'll get to his name.

"Hey Les," he would say.

And I would say "Hi Ponyboy."

Yeah and I just gave you his name. He's great.

I said NO!

I have three best friends Katy, Millie and Michelle.

I remember how I told Millie I liked him. "Leslie what's wrong?" she hugged me. "Oh My God! You like Pony!"

"Shhh…" I made her promise to not tell.

I Told Michelle and guess what she did. "Hey Pony, are you going to ask out Leslie?"

He gave her a puzzled look. Johnny answered for him. "He already asked her out."

"Yeah I did and she said no."

Michelle thought quickly but not through. "Leslie likes you!" Ponyboy and Johnny stood there in shock. When she started to walk away. Ponyboy stopped her.

"What the hell are you telling me Michelle? I need more information." He said.

"She likes you and try asking her out again she may say yes."

"If she likes him, no shit she'll say yes." Johnny butted in.

Michelle Stood there with a smile, "Well you know how stubborn she is, so get on it babe."

Don't worry he did. He came up to my chorus class room, "Hey, Les can I talk to you?"

"Uh… yeah." I also gave a puzzled look. I got my books stepped out of the room and had him walk with me.

"I found out a secret about you." He said that kinda with a little humor. That's when I knew to stiffen up and worry a little.

"What secret?" I kinda gave a laugh.

* * *

i dont know if this is a very good chapter but it will get better. the story, but i wrote this really fast and i was bord so... be nice 


	2. A Stupid Smile

"_What Secret?" I kinda gave a laugh._

"I Can't tell you." Ponyboy tried to tease me a little.

"I think I know what your talking about." I was now getting mad because either Millie or Michelle told him that I now like him. _NO!_ "Who told you!" I about screamed.

He smiled. "I cant tell you or you'll kill me or you may kill the person that told me." I looked over at Michelle, guess what she was smiling, at us. I had a feeling who it was!

"Michelle Rose!" I chased after her and left Ponyboy behind. I was only mad there. And than I started thinking and man do I hate it when I start to think. _Was that what she told him or was it something else, did she tell him anything at all or is he just messin with me._ Now I'm just confusing myself. Pony caught up with me.

"How did you know that she told me."

I gave him a ugh! And said, "Lucky Guess." Of course it was Michelle. I ran into my math class and sat my books on my desk. Than I ran right back out to the hallway to where Ponyboy's locker was.

"What exactly did she tell you?" I looked at him and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

He smiled once again and looked back at me. "Something about you and liking and me." _Oh My God,,, no, no, no, no, no way in hell, would Michelle do this to me. Goddamn it. Michelle I asked Millie to ask him out for me! _

"um…." I was completely out of words. I think he said something about he'll talk to me later. But he went to history and I went to math. My teacher assigned us some problems. I couldn't concentrate. When one of my other friends saw me she looked at me, which I had my hand over my face. She could tell I was crying. _He is denying me. I cant take that! Michelle didn't have to do that._

"Alright go to lunch." The teacher said.

We sit down I sit across from Millie, diagonal from Katy, and a couple of my other friends.(A/N those friends will be mentioned in the story a little farther in but not yet.) I sat there. Not eating my food, not really talking about anything else but he was not going to go out with me. My friend Michelle, went by our table smiling, when I gave he a very sad look. She mouthed WHATS WRONG. I shook my head. Than guess who else came by.

Ponyboy Curtis.

He was smiling like he has been. And my one of my friends went "EW… He's Smiling!" yeah we all laughed but he was just messing with me so bad that it made me think again. I don't like to think.

"Alright lets go." Our teacher signaled us to go. We all got up and with in minutes we were out of the class. Guess who I saw right when I got out of the classroom. No really guess.

Ponyboy grabbed me aside. I kept my head down. "Why are you mad at me?" he asked.

With my head still down I managed to mumble, "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Michelle."

"She said she was just trying to help you." He got me to look up at him. "I was going to ask you out anyway, I was going to call you, Michelle gave me your number." Okay yeah that's where I felt like a bitch.

"Oh." He started to walk to his class. _No way in hell I'm I letting him go without knowing. What just happened._

"Hey!" I yelled at him and he turned around to look at me. "I'm going to be leaving school soon cause I'm leaving early."

"What time will you be home."

I sighed and just took a swing at this,_ what the hell._ "I don't know but did you just ask me out back there cause I think I missed it." I scanned his face. That stupid smile came back on his face.

* * *

ok i wasnt in that much of a hurry this time and br 

well thanks for reading. br 

---Julia


	3. A Brother to A Sister

_I sighed and just took a swing at this, what the hell. "I don't know but did you just ask me out back there cause I think I missed it." I scanned his face. That stupid smile came back on his face._

"Yes." The smile was still planted on his face.

I smiled back this time. "Than yes."

We walked away.

It was so funny!

But… I loved it. I can not believe I am now going out with my best friend. Damn this would make a story to tell.

I sat in the front row of the class 'cause I am just that happy at this moment.

I didn't see him for the rest of the day. I went home and there were my brothers in the living room.

Mike, the oldest brother.

Cal, the middle brother but still older than me.

And James. Or I as I know him Jimmy. Little Jimmy. The youngest. Not really he is almost my twin but not. I'm really tired of someone coming up to us and saying 'are you to twins' and of course we would say 'no' and ending of the words 'well you look so much alike.'

"Hey." Mike greeted me.

"Hi" I sat my books on the floor.

He got up from the couch and came over to hug me. "How was school?"

I smiled to myself because of what happened today.

"Lele!" Cal was getting me out of my trance.

"huh." Mike who was still holding me.

"How was school today baby?" he asked.

"Um…fine." I got out of the hold of the grip.

As I was making me escape Cal opened his mouth and caught me on saying. "really… you got a boyfriend yet?"

I quickly turned my hair swooped in my face. "What, um… what!?"

"Did you get a boyfriend yet? You know he ask you that everyday… as a joke."

I smile really queer. "Oh. Yeah." I tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Do you?" Jimmy asked he grinned.

I didn't answer.

"She does!" Jimmy jumped up and down pointing at me laughing between words. Soon enough Cal joined in.

"SHUT UP!" I was getting mad. "you stupid jackasses!" their brothers I get that their suppose to do stuff like this, but I wish if I had a boyfriend they wouldn't do this. And it is true when I come home from school Cal does ask me that everyday but everyday my answer is no. how could I say no this time when it was true. Ponyboy Curtis, yep that's him.

Cal and Jimmy kept chanting out Lele's got a boyfriend Leles got a boyfriend over and over. Mike wasn't doing anything. He stood there like he was in a disappointment.

I kept yelling shut up shut up. And my savor came to the rescue. My sister, Lori.

"What is going on around here?!" she said in a stern voice. She looked at all of us. Lori was the oldest out of all of us. I loved her she was my sister and I was able to talk to her at least.

"Well is anyone going to tell me or am I going to have to get it out of Mike now." She sat down on the couch and now seemed calmed.

Mike made a diction to tell her. "Leslie has a boyfriend."

A huge grin came on to Lori face. "Boys, get out I want to talk to my baby sister alone."

I was scared now. She better not be giving me the talk. The boys got out of the room, as soon as they left, she put her arm around my shoulder and went right away to asking, "So, who is he?"

I smiled once again, "Ponyboy." I said very quietly.

Still grinning, "That Curtis boy." She gasped. "I grew up with his brother darrel, he is a nice young man." She chuckled softly. "I remember, me and Darrel even went out in seventh grade, broke up and went back out in junior year."

"I really like Pony." I mumbled.

"Well that's fine. If you need any information, just give me a call alright baby?" she kissed me on he forehead.

"Ok." I sat there until one light was shining in the room. I couldn't believe what happened today. It was the best day of my life.

* * *

more Pony and Leslie will come out i just wanted to introduce Leslie first. 

so thank you for reading and all.

---Julia.


End file.
